A conventional vehicle light assembly is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, and generally includes a casing 1 with a plurality of frames 11 located therein and each frame 11 has a hole 111 for receiving a Light Emitting Diode 12 therein. The locations of the frames 11 are arranged to be not located on the same flat plane so as to from a desired outer contour.
In order to be cooperated with the frames 11 that are not located on the same flat plane, the Light Emitting Diodes 12 are inserted to the circuit 13 and then the circuit and the Light Emitting Diodes 12 are then sent to a soldering machine to solder the Light Emitting Diodes 12 on the circuit board 13. The Light Emitting Diodes 12 are then inserted into the holes 111 of the frames 11. However, the Light Emitting Diodes 12 are fixed on the circuit board 13 so that the Light Emitting Diodes 12 might not be located at a desired height relative to the frames 11. When assembling the frames 11 and the Light Emitting Diodes 12, some Light Emitting Diodes 12 are located at the desired positions and some are not. This results in many dis-satisfaction semi-products.
As shown in FIG. 3, in order to control the lengths that the legs 121 of the Light Emitting Diodes 12 are connected to the circuit board 13, some developers add a support member 14 between the circuit board 13 and the Light Emitting Diodes 12. Nevertheless, the support members 14 require a lot of extra labor efforts and cost.
FIG. 4 shows that some developers narrow the hole 111 of the frame 11 and the inner diameter of the hole 111 is slightly smaller than the Light Emitting Diode 12 so that the Light Emitting Diodes 12 can be inserted into the holes 111 before being soldered with the circuit board 13. Due to the smaller holes 111, the assemblers have to take longer time to insert the Light Emitting Diodes 12 into the holes 111. Besides, when the Light Emitting Diodes 12 are positioned on the frames 11, the legs 121 of the Light Emitting Diodes 12 might not be able to accurately reach the desired positions on the circuit board 13. Besides, when soldering the Light Emitting Diodes 12 to the circuit board 13, the plastic-made frames 11 might be deformed in a high temperature soldering machine.
The present invention intends to provide a vehicle light assembly that can accurately connect the Light Emitting Diodes between the holes of the frames and the circuit board.